Lara and the island of Amazon's
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Lara and her friends Sam and Ross get washed up on a mysterious island filled with beautiful women known as Amazon's in search of a ancient artifact. Find out what happens when they are captured...


A/N: I do not own Lara croft and I do not make any profit from writing this story this is just pure fiction as I love the tomb raider games and I love Lara's character. Enjoy! And if you have any suggestions on what I should do with Lara next then please leave a comment.

Lara and the island of Amazon's

Lara was standing on the deck of Ross's ship looking over the edge and taking in the view of the vast open sea when her longtime friend Sam tapped her on the shoulder as Lara turned around in surprise before saying "AHH, Sam what are you doing up here?" and Sam giggled a bit before replying "haha, sorry Lara I didn't mean to startle you I just came up here to A: see where you had run off to and B: double check on where we were headed on our latest adventure"

Lara looked back at Sam before replying "the truth is Sam, I'm not sure myself really, the only thing I've got to go on is that rumour has it that there is a secret and mysterious island that hides an ancient artifact, the rest is a complete mystery, not that I love a good mystery!" before the sea suddenly got tougher and Lara and Sam found themselves holding onto the side of the ship before Lara looked up at Ross and shouted "ROSS!, what's going on?" as Ross looked over to Lara and replied "I don't know girl, looks like a storms brewing but I have no idea which direction it's coming from!"

Suddenly a huge wave came crashing down flipping Ross's ship upside down knocking everyone on board off and Lara frantically looked around her calling out some names "SAM! ROSS! ANYONE!" and waited for a response but all she got was silence and she couldn't see any sign of her friends anywhere before eventually losing consciousness as she bobbed up and down as the waves carried her off into the distance.

A few hours later Lara washed up on a shore of a island and as Lara slowly regained consciousness she blinked a couple of times before willing herself back onto her feet and took a look around for any of her friends and calling out for them "SAM! ROSS! where are you? can anyone hear me?" as Lara stood there shivering in her damp grey tank top and black shorts thinking to herself "where are all my friends, and how did we end up on this island?" and as Lara took another look around she noticed a jungle and thought "well, if I'm going to find my friends anywhere on this island then it will probably through this jungle" so she started slowly making her way into the jungle pushing some vines out of her way.

As Lara continued to make her way through the jungle she occasionally called out to any of her friends hoping they would hear her "SAM!" "ROSS!" "where are you? can anyone hear me?" before quickly rolling out of the way as some arrows came flying towards her before looking up and noticed some female archer figures standing in the trees preparing to fire at her again and tried to reason with them "STOP, I'm not going to hurt you!" and rolled out of the way again as more arrows rained towards her as one of them just grazed her leg causing Lara to wince in pain "ouch, that one's going to sting" before quickly jumping off her feet for a second to dodge a incoming leg sweep coming from behind her from another female figure before landing on her feet again with barely enough time to dodge a second one causing Lara to land on her back with a loud THUD Lara layed on her back dazed as the last thing she saw was a female figures foot crashing down on her face knocking her out cold.

A few more female figures emerged from the bushes and stood around Lara's body staring at her and talked among themselves as one of them said "we should bring her to our queen!" as another nodded and said "yes, she will know what to do with this intruder!" before two of the female figures grabbed Lara's arms each of them in either hand as the dragged her back to their village where they then lifted Lara onto her knees and tied her arms to her back before dragging her again and tossing her into a wooden cage.

Then as Lara slowly regained consciousness she looked around and she could see that she was in some kind of village and was inside a wooden cage before she suddenly heard a few familiar voices "LARA, oh thank goodness you're ok!" "LARA old girl, good to see you again!" Lara turned her head and her eyes filled with tears as she saw her friends Sam and Ross locked in cage opposite to her "SAM, are you hurt? I'm so happy to see you again!" trying to hold back some tears before continuing "ROSS, are you ok? what happened? where is everyone else?" and Ross looked back at Lara lowering his head a little as said "I...I...I'm sorry girl, but... myself and Sam here were the only ones that made it!"

And Lara layed there in her cage letting the tears flow from her eyes at the loss of her friends before suddenly turning her head as she heard a voice coming from a large tent "BRING the intruders to me!" before watching two females open Sam and Ross's cage dragging them over to the large tent before two more females opned her cage lifting her up and dragged her over to the large tent and forcing her on her knees next to her friends and Lara looked up to see another female but a bit taller than the others sitting on a large wooden chair with her legs crossed before then standing up and saying "who are you? and why have you trespassed on our sacred island!" before removing her feathered cloak and continued "please, state your names!"

Lara looked around and could see that Sam was shaking in fear before looking back at the woman in front of the large wooden chair and replied "I...we are sorry for trespassing your grace, my name is Lara croft and these are my friends Sam and Ross and if may ask, what is your name?" the tall tanned skin woman looked down at Lara, looking amused at her question before replying "ha, my name is Diana and I am queen of the amazons!" before walking down some steps and over towards Lara circling around her as her eyes moved up and down Lara's body slightly smirking before stopping in front of her before continuing "tell me Lara croft, what are you and your friends doing here on MY island" and Lara looked at Diana and slightly blushed before replying "believe me your grace, we had no intention of disturbing you or your people, we were following a rumour about an island hiding a ancient artifact before our ship was hit by a storm and we found ourselves here!"

Diana stared at Lara before replying "hmm, yes I see and some of my people did find parts of your ship scattered along the shore" briefly pausing before continuing "however, we can fix your ship and you intrigue me , but this does not mean that YOU should not be punished for trespassing!" before Diana motioned to two of her guards and said "untie the raven haired girl and the old man they are free to go but they do not leave this village" as Sam and Ross felt the rope tied to them being cut off and rubbing their wrists before being stood up and lead out of the tent by the guards.

Then another two of Diana's guards stepped forward both placing a hand on either side of Lara's shoulders before saying "my queen, what should we do with this one" as Diana turned around to them and replied "take her to my private hut, then remove her boots and place her in the cage next to it understood?" as the two guards bowed as they replied "yes, understood my queen" before pulling Lara up to her feet and leading her out of the tent and then leading her over to Diana's private hut before they stopped and turned Lara around and tripped her legs causing Lara to land on her back with a THUD before the female guards each grabbed a hold of each Lara's long legs and untied her boots pulling them off with ease and placing them next to the cage before pulling Lara back to her feet and dragged her over to the wooden cage as one of the guards opened the door and pushed Lara in before slamming the door behind her.

Then Sam ran over to one of the guards outside the large tent and asked "what's going on, why is my friend still tied up?" as one of the guards looked at Sam and replied "your friend trespassed on our sacred island, and so our queen Diana is currently thinking of what to do with her punishment, while some of our people repair your ship" meanwhile Ross was on the other side of the village drawing a building plan for Diana's people to work with while they carried planks and nails all the while Lara sat barefoot in the cage next to Diana's private hut.

Then later that evening Lara kneeled barefoot in her cage as she watched Diana exit the large tent and was walking over towards her stopping in front of the cage door as Lara looked up and asked "so then, your grace what happens now then?" before Diana opened the door and dragged Lara out before holding her by her arms as she looked down at Lara and replied "well , I have decided that I will personally punish you myself" before turning Lara around and pushed her towards the door to her hut before Diana said to her guards standing outside "take her inside and strip her of her clothes I will be in shortly" as the two guards bowed and replied "yes,my queen" as the took Lara by her arms and lead her inside Diana's hut.

The two guards closed the door behind them before one of them stood in front of Lara while the other one stood behind her as Lara felt a pair of fingers in the sides of her shorts as the guard behind her slid the damp shorts off Lara's body with ease revealing her white thong she was wearing underneath before Lara then felt her arms being untied only for a moment as she rubbed her wrists before the female guard behind her pushed Lara's hips forward so she was bent over as the other guard in front of her pulled her grey tank top off revealing her white matching bra covering her huge breasts before Lara then felt her bra being unhooked and pulled off with ease by the female guard in front of her as Lara's huge breasts bounced around in freedom before the female guard behind her pulled Lara's thong off before grabbing her arms and tying them up again as Lara stood there now completely naked and slightly blushed before the female guards stood by the door as the said to her "our queen will be with you shortly" before leaving and closing the door behind them.

Lara stood there and took a look around seeing different animal heads mounted on the walls of the hut before turning her head as she heard the door open behind her as Diana walked in and locked the door behind her and Lara slowly turned her around and her eyes widened with shock as she saw Diana standing by the door completely naked showing her milky white skin and wearing a black strap on dildo before Diana said "now then , shall we begin your punishment!" and Lara stood there still blushing before replying "I guess I don't have a lot of choice in the matter" before Diana then seductively walked over to Lara and circled around her briefly stopping behind her and gave Lara a little squeeze on her butt causing Lara to flinch at the taller woman's touch before Diana grabbed a chair and placed it in the centre of the room and sat down and patted her lap while saying " Mrs. Croft, please position yourself over my lap!" and Lara did as she was told as she stood next to her and slowly lowered herself over the taller woman's lap.

Diana then grabbed Lara's hips and pushed them up a bit so her ass was sticking out a bit more before rubbing her hands all over Lara's ass and occasionally squeezing it before resting one of her hands on Lara's left butt cheek before the taller woman looked down at Lara saying "tell me something Mrs. Croft, have you ever been spanked by a woman before?" and Lara looked up at Diana and replied while slightly blushing "umm, to tell you the truth your grace, I've never been touched by a woman before, I...I mean not in this way anyway!" and Diana slightly chuckled to herself before replying "oh, then I'll make this something you remember for a long time then !" before reaching back with her hand and brought it back down with a loud SMACK as Lara winced at the first blow as her hips fell back down into the taller woman's lap before being brought back up again as Diana's hand came crashing down again this time on Lara's right butt cheek and this continued for several minutes before Diana decided to quicken her pace alternating between each of Lara's ass cheeks quickly turning her ass a deep shade of red while Lara flailed her legs in protest to no avail screaming "OW,OW,OW god this will definitely make my ass sore in the morning, OW!"

Diana then suddenly stopped and rested her hand on Lara's left butt cheek rubbing it and smirking at her work before lifting Lara off her lap as Lara stood there with her cheeks now the same colour as her ass before she said "so, is that it? are we done now?" as Diana sat there and chuckled to herself again before looking up at Lara and replied "oh , I'm no where near finished with your punishment yet my dear!" before standing up and facing towards Lara before planting a kiss on her lips as her hands made their way to Lara's now red ass and squeezed both of Lara's ass cheeks causing her to flinch and close her eyes before they suddenly opened again in shock as Diana lifted Lara onto her strap on pumping her hips back and forth at a slow pace causing Lara to gasp and moan "ahh,ooh god I wasn't expecting that to happen, ooh ahh" as Lara's huge breasts bounced up and down as her body did on the strap on.

Diana then suddenly picked up her pace pumping her hips back and forth at a faster pace causing Lara to moan louder "ooh, ungg your grace, that feels so good please don't stop!" briefly panting before continuing "I...I think I'm about to cum!" before Diana slowed her pace down before collapsing back on the chair as Lara came on her lap as her body twitched before Diana lifted Lara onto her shoulder and carried her over to her bed dropping her down as Lara bounced on the bed still panting from earlier trying to catch her breath as Diana seductively crawled onto the bed after her before grabbing Lara's long legs and pulled her towards her and rolled her onto her front pulled her hips up so that Lara's red ass was sticking out again positioning herself between Lara's legs as she grabbed a handful of Lara's brown hair as she thrusted the strap on back into Lara's pussy pumping her hips back and forth at a fast pace causing Lara to moan loudly "ungg, ooh god really again so soon, ooh, ahh but this feels so good, please make me cum again, OOH!" as Diana panted a little before saying "ooh, oh don't worry , I will!"

Before Diana slowed her pace down as Lara came a second time her body twitched as her juices flowed all over Diana's bed sheets with her face pressed against the mattress both women panting trying to catch their breath before Diana stood up and slid the strap on off her waist before sitting back down on the bed and pulling Lara so that she was sitting on her lap and spread her legs before hooking her own legs over Lara's as she placed her left hand on Lara's pussy rubbing her clit with two fingers while pinching Lara's hard nipples with her right hand alternating between each one as Lara moaned loudly "ungg, ahh your grace, your touch feels so good!" then Diana suddenly pumped two fingers into Lara's pussy pumping them back and forth at a fast pace as Lara's moans grew louder and louder "OOH, AHH, UNGG, your... your grace, I...I think I'm about to cum again!" before Lara came a third time on Diana's lap as Lara's body twitched as she fell back in Diana's chest before Diana pushed Lara onto her side on her bed and rolled her onto her front untying her arms from her back and gave Lara's red ass a quick smack causing Lara to flinch as her body was still recovering from her third orgasm.

Diana sat there watching Lara's arms drop to her sides before walking over to her drawers and pulling out a Hitachi vibrator from it and sitting back down again on her bed and lifted Lara back onto her lap hooking her legs over Lara's legs spreading them open. before Diana placed the vibrator on Lara's pussy with her left hand and pinching Lara's hard nipples with her right hand and occasionally flicking her tongue over them as Lara sat there on her lap and bucked her hips back and forth holding the back of Diana's neck as she moaned loudly "OOH, AHH, yes your grace, that feels so good, UNGG AHH!" before Diana then put the vibrator on high intensity rubbing it up and down on Lara's clit as Lara let out a huge moan as she came a fourth time before collapsing onto her side as her body twitched and Diana sat there smirking and panting catching her breath before saying "ooh, Mrs. Croft, I think I'm more than satisfied with your punishment!"

The next morning Lara was awake and dressed as she followed Diana and her people through the rest of the jungle with her friends Sam and Ross behind her before they stopped at a hill on the edge of the jungle as Diana pointed towards a temple high on a cliff and said "the relic you seek is in that temple, good luck !" before giving Lara a smack on her ass as she walked past causing Lara to yelp rubbing her sore ass grabbing a note attached to the back of her shorts blushing a bit as it read "come back soon!" before Sam caught up to Lara walking beside her as she asked her "what was all that about Lara?" and Lara slightly turned her head away from Sam as she quietly replied "umm, I...i…I'd rather not talk about it right now Sam" and slightly smiled to herself as she replayed the events of last night over and over again in her head as she walked towards the temple in the distance...


End file.
